


病（十八）——本文又名论0.5he的可能性

by xiaobai2333



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobai2333/pseuds/xiaobai2333





	病（十八）——本文又名论0.5he的可能性

楚晚宁觉得踏仙君近日里有些奇怪。

他刚刚醒来时，因为视识有损而分不清白天黑夜，又因醒着时踏仙君总时时陪在他身边，便没有注意。待他逐渐适应了黑暗中的生活，即便看不见也能大致判断白天黑夜后，便发现了不对劲之处。

白日里，踏仙君总是赶也赶不走的缠着他。想喝茶，倒好了递到他手上，想吃饭，用玉箸夹好了送到他嘴边，无聊了，踏仙君就用那取出“戟罢”年号的文化水平读书给他听，直听得他莫名其妙，不知所云。

但每到夜晚休息时，踏仙君却总说有朝堂之事要处理，只坐在榻边，待他睡着后便悄无声息的离开，第二天醒来时又变魔术一样出现在榻前。

原本楚晚宁觉得，踏仙君白日里总时时陪着自己，晚上要处理朝堂之事也是正常的，只是心疼他辛苦，劝他有事白日里就去处理，自己早已习惯黑暗中的生活，再不会有事了。

直到那日白天，踏仙君难得的要去朝堂，他独自一人去院中闲逛。如今他视识有损，听觉就格外灵敏，远远地，就听见人声，一年轻女子道：

“哎，陛下做什么去了？走的急急忙忙的。”

“哎呦我的妹妹，你可长点心吧，陛下做什么去了是你我能问得的？”一年纪稍长的女子压低声音道。

顿了顿，那年长的女子又轻声道：“不过听丹心殿的人说陛下已经很久不问朝政了，想来是被那些人天天吵嚷的搞烦了前去应付一下吧。”

 

墨燃……已经很久不问朝政了？可是他明明每晚都没有留下啊……

楚晚宁不记得自己是怎么回到寝殿中的，他满脑子都是墨燃为何要骗他。

如今细细想来，除了他刚醒那日两人有过一个温柔缠绵的吻外，这些日子以来两人的接触便仅限于牵手了，连拥抱都再没有过。

可是……可是明明他们已互明心意。

难道……难道墨燃是嫌弃自己瞎了？

不会的，楚晚宁甩甩头，将这不靠谱的念头甩出脑外，两人经历了如此多的磨难才互明心意，如果他还怀疑墨燃嫌弃自己的话，未免太过矫情。

他正兀自想的出神，一只温暖的大手覆上了他的额头。

“晚宁想什么呢？都走到你身边了还未发现。”片刻后，大手离开额头，踏仙君又道：“没发热。是哪里不舒服吗？叫刘太医来看看？”

那话语中的温柔将楚晚宁包围。他一时没回过神来，茫然的抬起头，想看看墨燃此刻的表情，想知道墨燃到底为何骗他，却只徒劳的看见一片黑暗。

罢了，两人的前半生就是因为太多误会才伤痕累累，酿成大错，如今既然墨燃有心事，他这个做师尊的，自然不能再死抱着面子不放。如此想着，楚晚宁默默决定了今晚主动出击！

楚晚宁心不在焉的熬完一整天，终于到了就寝的时辰。踏仙君一如往常的握着楚晚宁手哄到：“晚宁先睡吧，本座还有许多政事未处理，等你睡着本座再去处理。”

又骗我，楚晚宁心中闷闷的想。虽说他并未真的怪墨燃，但想到连日来一直被骗，心中不免有些恼恨、委屈，眼角也不自觉的染上薄红。

他伸出另一只手，两只手一起紧紧抓住墨燃骨节分明的大手，用力一拽，道：“不要走。”

话一出口，又觉得这样的场景、这样的话语像极了深宫里央求恩宠的幽怨妃子。

骤然冒出的想法让楚晚宁窘迫的头顶都要冒烟了，他又蓦地一松，把手缩回了锦被。

踏仙君哑然失笑的看着面前面色绯红，缩成一团的师尊，这……这也太可爱了吧！

他忍不住起了逗弄的心思，俯下身，在楚晚宁耳边轻笑道：“晚宁这么大了，难道还怕自己睡觉不成？”

耳朵本就是楚晚宁最为敏感的地方之一，被踏仙君戴了耳钉后更是敏感万分，踏仙君炽热的气息喷打在耳廓上，楚晚宁只觉得一股酥麻从耳朵涌上大脑，带的浑身都痒痒的。

他僵了一下，干脆把鼻子和嘴巴也缩进锦被，干巴巴憋出一句：“嗯。”

 

原本只是想逗逗那人，谁料那从来最要脸面的人竟认了下来。踏仙君脑中轰的一声响，他用尽毕生自制力为楚晚宁建立的保护屏障随着这一声“嗯”瞬间土崩瓦解。

天音阁后山听到师眛对楚晚宁做了那般禽兽之事，看到楚晚宁腰间的那道青红痕迹时，天知道踏仙君有多想立刻将楚晚宁压在身下，密密实实的操弄，用自己的精液冲刷楚晚宁的肉穴，让楚晚宁瓷白的皮肤青青紫紫，用他的痕迹盖掉那道青红，让这个被玷污了的人，被他里里外外清洗干净。

楚晚宁是他的，只能是他的，强烈的嫉妒、疯狂的占有欲让他神志不清，恨不得立刻不管不顾的侵占那人，贯穿那人的身体。可是，那是他愿用生命保护的爱人，是他的信仰他的光。恢复神智后，最终留在他心中的是深入骨髓的愧疚和心疼。

师尊被他和师眛先后用药在床上折辱了，那样清正无暇之人，想来定是恨极了这床弟之事，深沉的爱意让他最终选择了守护。

这就像是他有一个无比珍爱的稀世珍宝，一时不查被恶人盗走，还打碎了。待他终于找到那珍宝时，只剩下一地的碎片，他四处搜寻碎片，小心翼翼的修补好，担心的却是这珍宝会因曾被打碎而留下阴影，再也不敢触碰那珍宝一下。

只是那日的事情对踏仙君刺激太大，后来，他便不时的做梦。

梦里的楚晚宁是新婚之夜被他用了万古情毒操开了后欲求不满的样子，而穿着金红婚服，压在楚晚宁身上一下下奋力抽插的人却是师眛。

梦中他看着楚晚宁泪眼迷蒙的央求师眛不要停，看着师眛餍足享受的在楚晚宁身体里驰骋，他想冲上前去杀了那畜生，可是梦中的他只能眼睁睁看着，说不出话也动弹不得。

妒恨、不甘、无能为力反复折磨着他。

他太了解自己，面对楚晚宁，他向来情难自控，楚晚宁的一切对他来说都是诱惑。到后来甚至白日里有时他看着楚晚宁心中就会條然升起一股疯狂的占有欲和暴戾的凌虐欲，想要把那人藏起来，锁在床上，每日只能与他交欢，想要用自己的体液将那人喂成不知餍足的欲兽，每日只能在自己身下哭喊着求他干他，永远逃不掉也离不开。

楚晚宁醒来那日，他害怕激动之下一时没控制住，抱着楚晚宁亲着亲着就欲火焚身，若不是那壶清茶浇醒了他，怕是他当下就要做出过分之事。

所以后来的日子里他尽量避免和楚晚宁的身体接触，更是不敢再与楚晚宁睡在一张榻上。

不敢睡在一起，又不舍得离人太远。英明神武的踏仙君斟酌许久，终于决定睡在老地方——晚宁床榻的正上方的屋顶。

踏仙君因为爱、因为心疼、因为愧疚为自己的欲望牢牢套上枷锁，可如今楚晚宁像个懵懂无知的小白兔，竟主动邀请早已饥肠辘辘，露出尖牙的大灰狼前来品尝。就在他脑中一片空白，不知如何是好之时，身体却抢先作出了反应，翻身上了床。

一时间四下里安静异常，只剩下两颗燥热的心砰砰直跳声，空气中弥漫着说不清道不明的暧昧气氛，两个纠缠过无数次的人，只着里衣，规规矩矩、老老实实的并排躺着。

半晌，楚晚宁见踏仙君并无动作，心中不免有些气馁。“这傻徒弟，他都已经如此主动了，还毫无反应，难不成还要他主动动作不成！这……这成何体统！”楚晚宁浑然忘记现在的一切早已不成体统，愤愤的想。

踏仙君深吸一口气，淡淡的海棠花香让他沉醉，多日的隐忍让他只闻到这花香下腹就忍不住烧起火来，他心猿意马的想：“难道师尊并不排斥与我亲近？毕竟那日他曾说过同我，他愿意。”但就算师尊能接受，他也对自己毫无信心，深怕控制不住做出伤害楚晚宁之事。

暗自琢磨了一阵，他最终还是决定克己守礼，遂沮丧道：“我……我还是走吧，我可能会控制不住自己。”

话音刚落，温凉的唇覆上了他的鼻尖。

楚晚宁一个翻身压在踏仙君身上，双手撑在踏仙君身体两侧，俯下身来。他本是想要寻着墨燃的嘴巴亲上去的，可眼前的黑暗太过恼人，寻了半天终是亲到了墨燃的鼻尖。

他懊恼的向下游走，直至寻到那饱满性感的唇瓣，像要证明什么似得，生涩而急躁的吻着。

可惜北斗仙尊主动吻人的经验几乎没有，力道不知收敛，甚至不小心咬破了踏仙君的舌尖，两人唇齿间尽是腥甜的血，吻到最后楚晚宁的气息愈来愈急，脸庞愈来愈红，呼吸都混乱困难了。

分开的时候唇舌间连着粘润的水丝，楚晚宁撑起身来，舌尖下意识舔了一下嘴唇。

“你要做就做，不做就算了。”楚晚宁原本清冷的声音因情欲和呼吸不畅变得不那么无懈可击，委屈和不满清晰可辨。

踏仙君迷迷糊糊的看向他，只觉得那软嫩的舌尖看起来如此美味，热血涌上脑中，烧的他神智模糊，浑身燥热无比。

与楚晚宁互明心意后，他时时会产生一种强烈的不真实感，怀疑与楚晚宁心意相通只是他的一场美梦，他这样的一个恶人，怎么配拥有晚宁。而此刻，面前的人邀请他，共赴巫山……

踏仙君为自己戴上的，看似牢固的枷锁被楚晚宁轻易熔化不见。

他一个翻身将楚晚宁压在身下，火热湿润的唇舌急不可耐的重新含住了楚晚宁的唇瓣，粗粝火热的舌头捉住那诱惑他而不自知的舌尖，吸咬舔弄。玩弄了一阵后，湿热的舌头直接侵入楚晚宁的口腔，像回到自己家般不客气的肆意扫荡起来，一圈扫荡下来，又捉住刚刚才被放过的软舌交缠翻滚。

直到楚晚宁再也呼吸不过来时，踏仙君才放开那早已红肿的唇瓣。炙热湿润的吻从嘴唇一路上移至鼻梁，眼眸，眉心，继而又转至鬓边，粗糙湿润的舌头伸出来舔舐着他的耳廓，擒住他的耳坠反复舔舐吞咬那小巧的朱红耳钉处。

失去了视觉，其他感觉就变得异常灵敏，过电的刺激从尾椎上窜，一声微弱的呻吟控制不住的从楚晚宁唇齿间溢出。

听到那微弱的呻吟声，踏仙君浑身猛地一颤，在他们过去的无数次性事中，若非用药，楚晚宁都是宁愿咬破嘴唇，咬破手臂，极少会发出声音。

生着薄茧的大手散发着惊人的热度，急切的脱掉楚晚宁的里衣、亵衣，顺着腰线下滑，滑至劲瘦紧实的腰肢时，他忽的想起天音阁那日这腰肢上恼人的青红痕迹，强烈的妒恨烧的他越发迷糊。他急切的用力搓揉起来，直至青红的手指印布满白皙的腰肢，再看不出那腰肢本来的颜色。

湿热的唇舔舐过楚晚宁的喉结，轻咬研磨，而后慢慢下滑，含住他胸前那小巧的颗粒，吸允舔弄。那小巧的粉红颗粒极少被人侍弄，很快挺立起来。踏仙君用牙齿轻轻咬住，微微拉扯，细细碾磨。

“别……不要那里……”

陌生的刺激冲上楚晚宁的头脑，他们虽有过无数次性事，但踏仙君向来不爱做前戏，他胸前两点从未受过如此刺激，像女子一样被玩弄胸前让他莫名羞耻，不由得惊呼出声。

“别？不要？”踏仙君抬起头来，漆黑泛紫的眸子在听到这句话时闪着红光，他惩罚似得用力一咬，拉扯那颗粒的幅度变的更大了。

“唔……”楚晚宁闷哼一声，情不自禁的将指尖深入踏仙君的墨发中。

楚晚宁的反应取悦了在他身上作怪的人，踏仙君满意的放过那可怜兮兮的红肿颗粒。

湿热的唇继续向下，吮吸舔吻至楚晚宁紧实的腹部，一路留下湿滑暧昧的水渍和青红的爱痕。

还未等楚晚宁缓过劲来，大手已褪下他的里裤，解开了他的亵裤，早已勃起的下体暴露在夜晚微凉的空气中，微微颤抖着。

踏仙君的吻还在从小腹向下游移，楚晚宁不知道踏仙君要做什么，在他们纠缠的数年里，踏仙君的吻从未到过这个地方，他莫名的紧张起来。

“啊……！”脊柱震颤，快感从茎柱扩散到四肢百骸，楚晚宁惊呼出声，身下的欲望被柔软湿热包裹住，粗粝的舌头舔舐着喷张的茎柱，微凉的发丝垂落在他大腿内侧。

是……是墨燃的嘴巴？墨燃……在用嘴吞进他的茎柱？

这样的认知让楚晚宁的大脑快窒息了。

“不……你不要……怎么能……快，快吐出来。”楚晚宁的脸涨红到了极点，他咬着嘴唇，摇着头，往日如刺刀般的凤眸，此刻只有春情和惶然，他无力的伸手推拒着。

温热的口腔如他所愿离开了，怒昂的欲望被唾液沾湿，重新暴露在空气中，楚晚宁竟羞耻的感到失落和空虚。

踏仙君的脑中、心中本就乱成一团，妒恨、愤怒、痴狂、欲望、隐忍、疼惜、爱意将他撕裂，妒恨、愤怒、痴狂和欲望让他恨不得立刻抬起楚晚宁白皙修长的腿，将自己早已硬到胀痛不已的凶刃插入楚晚宁体内，捅穿那人的身体，将他连血带肉吞进腹中。隐忍、疼惜和爱意却让他俯下身来，纾解那人的欲望，耐心的做足前戏。

可是此刻，楚晚宁的推拒再次刺激了他，他只觉得无比愤怒。拒绝，楚晚宁又拒绝本座！不论本座怎样做楚晚宁都看不上！

踏仙君抬起头，双目已变赤红。

“怎么，是弟子伺候的师尊不舒服吗？还是师尊更喜欢师眛那畜生？”声音冰冷中带着怒火，如果仔细辨别的话似乎还含着委屈。

楚晚宁的脑中嗡的一下炸开了。

墨燃……墨燃在说什么？

难道……难道这傻徒弟把师眛当日激他的话当真了？

墨燃近日来的反常行为终于有了答案。

他们互明心意后，楚晚宁曾有心解释自己那时并未让师眛得逞，却又觉得如此解释像足了那对夫君信誓旦旦忠贞不二的妇人，委实难以说出口，况且后来墨燃应该也明白了吧。楚晚宁如是想着，就并未在意此事。

岂料这事竟是成了墨燃的心魔！墨燃刚才的状态明显不对，楚晚宁撑起手肘，想要坐起身来查探，才刚刚往后退了一点，就立刻被紧紧钳住。

又想走！楚晚宁又想离开，留本座独自一人！

踏仙君狠狠钳住楚晚宁劲瘦的窄腰，不许那人再动分毫。然后他低头猛地一个深喉，将楚晚宁的欲望全部含入口中，他含吮着、舔弄着楚晚宁饱满浑圆的茎头，舌尖灵巧粗糙，磨蹭过楚晚宁从来不知道的地方，来来回回模仿着抽插的动作。

强烈的刺激让楚晚宁流出泪来，他再也撑不住，仰倒在床上不住喘着气，脑中像有五光十色的烟花绽放，又像什么都没有，他已无力思考，眸目都涣散起来。

好像过了很久，又好像只过了一瞬，从未有过的快感灭顶袭来，楚晚宁痉挛着射了出来。

他隐约觉得好像射到了墨燃的嘴巴里，他想要坐起身来摸摸墨燃的脸，想要问问墨燃难受吗，可是腰身是软的，腿脚是酥麻的，声音是暗哑不清的。

踏仙君满意的吞下口中的白浊，又将沾在脸上的用手指抹掉。

“宝贝，爽吗？”

他说完，并不等楚晚宁回答，就借着白浊的润滑将手指探进了楚晚宁微微张阖着的后穴，一根，两根，三根……手指逐渐增加，高潮过后的后穴格外敏感，软嫩的肠壁格外热情的吸吮着外来的入侵者。

“师尊，你里面好热，吮的弟子好紧。”低沉暗哑的声音响起，“师眛那畜生干你时，你也吮的这样紧吗？”浓重的悲伤扑面而来。

“没……没有……”楚晚宁还未从刚才的高潮中缓过劲来，又被踏仙君开拓后面，听到踏仙君这样说，他挣扎着想说什么，却在一波强过一波的刺激中只能发出破碎的音节。

踏仙君并未听清楚晚宁说了什么，想到师眛也曾在这热情如火的小穴中被吸吮，被挽留，想到中了万古情毒的楚晚宁伏在师眛身下低喘呻吟，他只觉得整个心都要爆炸了。

“操。”

他骂了一声，三两下脱光衣服，钳住床榻上男人早已布满指痕的窄腰，抬起男人修长紧实的腿，硬热滚烫的性器抵着男人已经湿润不堪的后穴，巨大的龟头慢慢抹平皱褶，而后用力一顶，整根性器噗嗤一声全部没入。

“啊…啊…”那绝非俗物的欲望太过骇人，即便已做过扩张，楚晚宁仍能清楚的感觉到身体被撕裂成两半，激的他呻吟出声，浑身轻颤起来。

“唔……”肠壁热情的吮吸包裹着粗硬硕大的性器，整根没入的舒爽让踏仙君低喘着发出满足的喟叹。

接下来的交合是凶狠而狂热的，踏仙君已彻底失去理智，臀部不断耸动，性器快速深入的直顶到最深处，每一下都又凶又狠的抵在楚晚宁的敏感点上。

身体的交合带给踏仙君强烈的安全感。这个人是属于他的，你看，他们的身体紧密的连接在一起，这个人是他身体的一部分，谁都抢不走。

他上瘾般停不下来，好像一旦停下，他们的身体不再密不可分，楚晚宁也就不属于他了，会自己走，也会被人抢走。而他，什么也做不了。

“师尊，晚宁，宝贝……你是，我的……只能，是，我的……”密密实实的抽插中，踏仙君抱住楚晚宁，断断续续的呢喃着。而后，他痴迷的吻着楚晚宁，侵入楚晚宁的口腔，像他们的身躯一样疯狂的交缠吮吸着。

这样激烈的抽插持续了很久，期间踏仙君射了几次，但每次射完都不肯退出来，只是抱着楚晚宁换了数个姿势。楚晚宁早已被他狂热的抽插操到痉挛着释放了不知多少次，精液沾满了锦被和床褥。

到最后，楚晚宁已经完全说不出话来，只能随波逐流的任由踏仙君抱着，吻着，在他身下发出破碎的呻吟声，在他的身下射无可射的高潮，直至再也承受不住的昏迷过去。

楚晚宁是被盯醒的，极深的昏睡中，他迷糊的感觉有一道视线始终盯着自己，本能的警惕让他挣扎着从深沉的昏睡中醒来。

他努力睁开眼，漫无边际的黑暗让他一愣，随即反应过来。是了，他视识已失。

墨燃....墨燃！墨燃怎样了？他忽的慌张起来，昏迷之前发生的一切涌入脑中，墨燃显然是有了心魔，弄不好又是走火入魔了，他急急忙忙的喊着墨燃，想要下床去寻。

“师尊，我在这里。”颤抖的声音从身边传来。

对了，他关心则乱，明明早就感觉到有人一直在盯着自己，如何又一时慌张忘了呢。

他向声音的方向伸出手去，想要确认墨燃的情况，可才刚刚碰到墨燃的衣摆就被躲开。

“师尊，不要靠近我，我控制不了自己，我会伤害你.……”低沉的嗓音颤抖的更厉害了。

踏仙君醒来时已经不大记得他对楚晚宁做了什么了，他只记得彻底失去意识前，他一遍遍的警告自己不能伤害楚晚宁，不能让他痛，可是醒来后就看到楚晚宁昏迷着，身上俱是狼狈的体液。

看来无论如何，他最终也还是那个只会伤害晚宁的恶人，他自暴自弃的把昏迷的楚晚宁擦洗干净，然后给自己重新戴上枷锁，下定决心今后一定要保持距离，在远处默默守护这世上最好的人。

一股无名怒火涌上楚晚宁的心头，如今他眼盲了，他的好徒弟，躲他倒是很会躲！他站起身来，双手垂在两边，身体直接往前一倾，眼看就要与大地来个深情拥抱。

“师尊！”踏仙君一声惊呼，不假思索的伸手抱住楚晚宁。怀中的楚晚宁面色寒凉，显然是在生气，踏仙君一时心慌又要松开怀抱。

岂料他还未来得及松开，手便被抓住，楚晚宁一手抓着他，一手摩挲着往上抚去。墨燃的脸上湿湿凉凉，眼角还有温热的水珠滚下。

墨燃.....哭了？

楚晚宁只觉心中酸涩无比，他的傻徒弟，他的傻爱人，即便是走火入魔神智不清竟也是下意识的想让他舒爽，害怕他难受，害怕他疼痛，墨燃也许并不聪明，但却从始至终都在用生命在保护他。

“墨燃，你听我说，天音阁后山师昧所言并非实情，当日我以死相逼，他惦记着用我威胁你，并没有对我做什么。他之所以那样说，只是想要激你走火入魔。”顿了顿，楚晚宁又道：“你也并未伤害我，你还……你还用嘴帮我纾解……”饶是楚晚宁再下定决心解释清楚，说到此处也说不下去了，他尴尬的阖上眼眸，整个耳朵都红了起来。

踏仙君愣住了，突如其来的真相将他砸晕，多日来的折磨竟是他自己想象的！自己还用嘴替师尊纾解？虽然他心中想过，但真正做出来了他竟浑然不知！

两人相对无语许久，突然，温暖的怀抱将楚晚宁紧紧包裹住，性感的磁性嗓音在耳边响起：“师尊，晚宁，虽然上次我不记得了，但这次我定会记住……”

青天白日，朗朗乾坤，红莲水榭大门紧闭，门外的宫人们虽早就对此见怪不怪，但今日传出的声响尤为奇怪。那是……楚妃的声音？年轻的宫人们亢奋的互相使着眼色，啊，踏楚CP真好。


End file.
